tears, blood and love Inuyasha and Kagome
by 1010Hyuuga
Summary: what will kagome do when she once again finds inuyasha with is arms around kikiyo? will inuyasha be abled to tell her the truth or is it to late?


Inuyasha could see her, he could smell her tears, and then nothing. She was gone. A single tear fell from his golden eyes as he woke from the same horrible dream. Kagome had yet to speak to him about what see saw that day in the forest.

As he looked over to her sleeping form her skin pail and her cheeks stained with teats 'I wonder what made her so sad' Miroku said sitting up form his futon. Inuyasha jumped at the sound of his friends voice 'I was just wondering the something' inuyasha lied, he knew the reason and hated himself for it.

As the sun rose over the lake, the group started many their way to the village in which lady kiede lived. 'I think I might go home' kagome said as the group walked closer to the well. Inuyasha heart broke at how dead her voice sounded 'hey kagome, are you ok?' shippo asked jumping into her arms. 'yeah just a stomach ache' kagome hated lying to him but her was still very young and didn't really need to know 'well ok you get better soon ok?' shippo said giving her a goodbye hug as they reached the well 'I will shippo' kagome put shippo down and jumped into the bone eaters well.

Everything seemed to go slow motion for inuyasha as she travelled once again to her time, that's when he felt a small set on hands on his leg, as he looked down he saw shippo looking up at him 'what?' inuyasha snapped at the young demon 'go after her' he said 'inuyasha what ever it is, it hurting her and you. So why not fix it?'

'its not that easy' inuyasha started but was stopped by a sharp set of teeth entering his leg 'what was that for you little runt' inuyasha yelled as he grabbed his now bleeding leg.

'please inuyasha, kagome loves you, what ever it was if you talk to her she will listen and try to understand your side of it' songo's words were true and inuyasha knew it, 'fine, thanks' inuyasha said jumping into the well.

(with kagome)

the house was dark and quiet, the memory of inuyasha holding kikiyo in his arms came fling back to her mind. 'stop it you know he would never love you, so why should I care?' kagome said her herself 'I just want the pain to stop' that's when she saw the clouds sliver lining sitting on the kitchen bench, the knife she had been using to cut her dinner since her family gone to another family member house to night before.

'I'm sorry shippo, songo, miroku, mother, grandfather, souta and most of all my love inuyasha'

as she said his name she sliced her left wrist from the way it gushed she knew she hit a vain.

The smell of blood hit him hard, her blood, the blood of the woman he loved, as he reached the kitchen he saw her body lying on the floor blood pouring from her wrist.

'KAGOME!' his voice told the would of his heart break. As her chest rising and falling in uneven and heavy breaths he knew his love was slipping way from him.

As he reached down to pick her up when he saw the knife slip from her hand, knowing what she had done broke his heart more.

'please stay with me kagome' inuyasha whispered. As he placed her on the couch, he lifted her wrist to his mouth and licked to let his daemon saliva heal her wound.

'I'm so sorry inuyasha, I just cant live with his pain any more' kagome's eyes started to close 'no please kagome stay with me' tears falling freely from his golden eyes, he could smell that her wound was healing and yet she was still dying. 'kagome please what you saw, wasn't what you think it was, kikiyo mad me swallow this herb that makes you see the person you truly desire' she was almost gone he knew this would be his last chance to tell before she left this world.

'it was you kagome, you are the woman I desire, so please stay with me.' as he put his head on her chest he could her her whisper 'hospital, please ,inuyasha' hearing his he remember taking someone there once and knew he had to be fast to get her there.

After getting kagome to the hospital to the hospital, the doctor that he would have to stay out in the waiting room while they helped her and that the nurse would call her family.

'INUYASHA!' souta yelled and she came running up to his big brother figurer

'what.. what happened to her. Did something bad happen in your world.. will she be ok?' every question coming out at once. As he was say all this kagome mother and grandfather had come to sit by his side. Tears falling from his eyes ' pleas forgive me, it's all my fault' inuyasha wiped his eyes and looked her mother in the eyes 'she tried to take her own life, she saw me with kikiyo, and now thinks I love kikiyo, but I don't I love her, she is my life, if she dies I don't know what I will do' he stopped talking and stood when he smelt the doctor coming 'inuyasha what is..' souta started to ask when he saw the doctor coming

'you must be miss Higurashi family yes' the doctor asked looking at inuyasha

'yes I'm her mother, how is she?' Mrs Higurashi said sounding clam when her heart was pounding at 100 miles per hour. 'she's fine now, it's was amazing to see the wrist was healing so fast, but the fact she lost so much blood mean she will need to stay her for a few more day, but if you would like to see her you may but I must recommend one at a time, she still need some rest'

'oh thank you so much doctor' Mrs Higurashi said letting out a deep breath 'inuyasha I believe you should see her first, fix up all this mess' she said giving him a hug that for once he returned and then walking in to the room that was keeping her safe.

As he entered the room he was greeted the with best sound he could ever hear the sound of her heart beating weakly but better then a few hours before. As he sat down beside her the brown eyes he had grow to love looked up at him welcoming him into the room. 'hey wench' he said hoping to get a smile out of her 'hey inuyasha' she said a small smile on her lips 'I'm so sorry' she said as tears fell from her eyes, this breaking his heart again 'kagome please you should say that, I'm the one, I never should have gone to her even if it was to say goodbye.' inuyasha said sitting on the edge of her bed taking her into his arms 'kagome I, um, I love you' he whispered, pulling back to look into her eyes he saw the smile that he loved to much on her lips 'inuyasha I love you too' tears of happiness falling from her eyes his time, as she leaned in he could not believe he got the women he had be dreaming of since he meet her kissing him.

After a few minutes they pulled away inuyasha took her hand into his but looked at the wall like it held the world greats secrets.

'inuyasha, what is it?' kagome asked worry thick on her voice

'well I was just thinking' he said still looking the wall

'well I can see that' a small giggles fell from her lips that made his heart burst with joy as he turned to look into her eyes he saw his whole life was meant to be with her.

'well I was think I am, um. Well I want us to be together always, what I mean is.' the wall once again looked great to him until a small hand left his and touch in cheek turning his head to face her

'inuyasha please what is it?' fear shadowing her features. As he saw this the first thing he wanted to was to kiss away any fear she had.

After a small kiss he pulled away 'I want you as my mate kagome' there it was out there he could never take them back. After a few moment of silence he started to think she would tell her to leave when 'YES!" hit his ears almost bursting them 'oh I'm sorry inuyasha I mean yes I would love too' she said with a sheepish smile knowing she most likely made him deaf.

'well I at least I know you listen to mum inuyasha but I thought she said "fix this mess" not kiss my sister' souta said arms crossed at the door. Hearing his voice made inuyasha jump not smelling him from all the chemicals court him off guard 'well, yeah , um, you see,' inuyasha stumbled for words

'hey its all cool, that will just make you my big brother for real now I'm ok with that.' he said with a big smile.

(1 mouth later)

'inuyasha really now, if I pack many more raman we will have no room for anything else for anyone and I really need to bring then something I mean we have been way for a whole mouth now and they probably think we're dead' kagome said putting in the rest of the supplies before turning to her mate.

'yeah I really should have gone and told them we were safe but oh well' inuyasha turned and sat on the couch.

After another hour they where ready to leave. After say their goodbye. Inuyasha stood at the edge of the well with kagome in his arms, then they where off.

Shippo jumped at a smell he had not smelt in over a mouth 'MUM' he yelled and was off towards the well. Songo and miroku both hearing this took off after him faces lit up. Then they all saw it.

Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms as he put her down shippo was in her arms in a matter of seconds. 'where have you been?' he scolded 'your staying?, please tell me your staying' tears filling his eyes as he look at the women he saw as his mother 'yes and from now on this in my home' kagome said looking at inuyasha.

'ok so what did happen over there' songo asked looking from kagome to inuyasha then back to kagome only then see the small bite mark on her neck 'NO WAY!'

END 


End file.
